


Five times Jack wishes he hadn't been promoted to general.

by Spillingvelvet



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spillingvelvet/pseuds/Spillingvelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/212640.html?thread=4529568#t4529568">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five times Jack wishes he hadn't been promoted to general.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/212640.html?thread=4529568#t4529568).

1: When he walks in to where his team is laughing and poking at each other, and the room hushes. Daniel isn't be able to keep away a sly look at Sam, who is standing at attention even though Jack has told her twenty-seven times to relax. And he's counted.

2: When he sees them in the ready room, snapping buttons and tying laces and zipping up their vests. It almost feels normal, standing there in the chaos of preparation, until they file out toward the gate room and he has to wait by the door instead of jumping into the fray at their sides.

3: When he looks up one morning and finds that it's ten o'clock and he hasn't moved from his chair since he sat down at six, and the mountain of paperwork on left side of his desk doesn't look any lower than the mountain on the right. He drops his head on the blotter and sighs.

4: When he has to stop himself from turning right for the armory once coming on base to retrieve his M9. He feels completely naked without his holster and sidearm weighing down the waist of his BDUs, pressing the fabric against his thigh with each step.

5: When they offer him Homeworld Security. He has a whole afternoon of thinking, That's too big, I can't shrug my way through that. But he comes home to find Sam in the bath with a beer, arms and back covered in bruises, and a huge grin on her face.

He takes it, in the end, if only to keep her doing what makes her feel that good.


End file.
